


Confidential Love Notes

by simplylost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Hank was mad that they adopted those cats by the way, I know Androids cant blush but lemme imagine connor blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylost/pseuds/simplylost
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP living in some kind of situation where at least one of them has regular access to confidential information. One day, Person A receives an envelope, the labeling on which indicates that it contains highly-sensitive information for their eyes only. Person A opens the envelope, and inside is a short, affectionate, handwritten love letter from Person B.





	Confidential Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so like, I know that androids cant blush, but let me live. and yes, my OC is shipped with a canon character, go eat a cactus if you have a problem with it.

It had been a few months after Connor had gone deviant and the revolution ended. Things have been calm due to the fact that there were no more deviants murdering their owners and it was nice he no longer had to say "Hi, My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." it was nice, relaxing. Sure, there were still crimes being assigned and despite being a deviant and having the choice to do what he wanted with his existance now, he stayed Hank's assisstant. 

It had also been a few months since he had met her -- Lexia, a Deviant who he found and met at Jericho -- and ended up falling in love. They were in the puppy love stage, and she was such a sweetheart. 

He was at work, a file being tossed onto his desk. "Here you go, you heap of plastic."  
Gavin grumbled as he walked away with a cup of coffee in his hand. Connor almost immediately tilted his head in confusion. He didn't ask for any files and there hadn't been any crimes reported yet, but there sat that yellow folder labeled 'CONFIDENTIAL' in big red letters on the front.

He sat down, opening it up and immediately was able to recognize the handwriting and smiled almost immediately before quickly wiping his face of emotion and started reading it, trying his hardest not to smile about it.

'Connor, the past few months with you have been amazing and I can't thank you enough for that. You make me so happy and I love you along with our three cats.' and below the note was a poor drawing of her with their three cats - who she had named Mr.Potato, Sir Snugglewumps, and Egg. - 

When he was done, he didn't realize Hank was sitting at his desk with a raised eyebrow. "That's really a letter from your girlfriend, not evidence for a crime...ain't it?" the older man asked. Connor blushed a light shade of blue and quickly shoved the letter back into the folder before putting it in his drawer. 

"What? No. Impossible." Connor tried to lie. He was a pretty good liar, considering it was super easy for him to lie, but when it came to this girl, he had difficulty hiding the truth. It was like his computer brain just...shut down on him. 

Hank huffed. "Just throw the folder in your desk and hang the note up on your board, kid. It may be disgusting that you two are so cute together, but it makes you happy so do it." 

Connor grinned and quickly put the note/drawing on his board that was at his desk before getting an alert that there was a crime scene near by.


End file.
